


Deranged in the Head

by Mandibles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Ficlet, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, alpha!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finally gets to use one of his PSAT words. He's not as thrilled as he thought he'd be. (Also, Ethan tries to help control the Alpha in him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deranged in the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my iPod, so there might be things.

Scott’s pretty sure he’s lost his mind. Between werewolves and Alphas and Darachs and Allison, something somewhere has definitely, definitely snapped and at some point somewhere a screw has worked itself loose and, man, somewhere along the line Scott’s become downright crazy. Or deranged. Actually, yeah, that’s a better word to use. Deranged.

 

"Relax," Ethan grunts simply, like he isn’t baring his throat with what little strength he can muster, like his mouth isn’t red with blood. “Relax, it’s a—a pack thing. An Alpha thing."

 

No, Scott thinks, unable to remove his hand from around Ethan’s throat, his claws from Ethan’s hip. No, this is a deranged thing. An I’ve gone completely deranged thing. And it’s nothing he can relax about.

 

"How do I—" he slurs through thick fangs that had dropped free, uninvited. “How do I stop?"

 

Ethan smiles crookedly, mouth and lips and teeth red. “You control it."

 

"How?" Scott snarls, aware that his eyes are flashing now, a blood red instead of gold.

 

Ethan winces, but then he laughs, painful sound. “It’s a pack thing," he repeats like it’s an answer, but then his claws are on Scott’s face and he’s pulling him into what can only be a—a kiss, a thing that Scott’s never really shared with anyone but—but—

 

Scott snarls in warning, but not even the thought of Allison stops him from biting back into the kiss, shoving Ethan further into the wall. He grabs Ethan’s hips, slices through jeans and flesh in his desperation to bring them closer; Ethan takes it all with a growl deep in his throat that quickly melts into a whine when Scott bites a lip and tugs. 

 

"Fuck," Scott hisses when he gasps for air. “Fuck, this is—" ‘Wrong’ is what he tries to say, with ‘deranged’ pulling in second now that he gets the perfect chance to use the word, but his mouth finds Ethan’s throat instead.

 

Ethan readily bares his throat again, head hitting the wall with a thunk, and lets his arms hang over Scott’s shoulders. “Pack," he sighs, almost whispers like a prayer, and Scott realizes he might not be the only deranged one here.


End file.
